There are a variety of water sprinklers available in the market place today; nevertheless these conventional water sprinklers have one thing in common in that they are incapable of sprinkling uniformly an intended area at the same time, and that they miss the fringe area of the intended area, and further that they are not cost-effective in terms of water consumption.